


the sheets we live underneath

by Marishna



Series: Wanna fuck [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek's Loft, Evolved Derek Hale, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, POV Stiles, Somnophilia, Teasing, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: For once Stiles didn’t over think things.





	the sheets we live underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31! That's it! I did 29 of 31 days this month and I'm pretty damn proud of myself! And although I've enjoyed writing everything I'm excited to have more freedom to work on fluffier things or chapters of stuff without someone rubbing it raw. I know I've left a lot of open ended things lying around and some of them were sent into the world with all the best intentions of being continued so I'm going to try to be better about returning to things and giving them a bit more substance. Sorry for my scattered brain. 
> 
> Thank you for the AWESOME comments I've gotten in the last month and I promise getting back to them is on my list of stuff to do. I'm just the worst. 
> 
> I kind of want to do this again in July, maybe? Probably not with a masturbation theme but something to keep me writing and posting every single day. I'll see what I can come up with because I've been LOVING all the words I've gotten out and ideas I've had come out of this.

For once Stiles didn’t over think things.

Three weeks on and he and Derek were still fucking but they hadn’t discussed what it meant or what they were or what to tell the pack. Stiles had a suspicion Scott already figured it out, which meant Kira knew, and probably Liam and therefore Mason but the pack knowing wasn’t the issue. Whether or not Stiles and Derek chose to say anything openly was another matter. 

Maybe someday in the near future, Stiles would finally break and broad the subject but in the meantime, he enjoyed sharing Derek’s huge bed and tracing Derek’s tattoo with his tongue and Derek in general. On a rare day Stiles didn’t spend at least an hour at the loft, more often than not, Derek would crawl through Stiles’ window to his bedroom at his father’s house and they quietly brought each other off until Stiles’ passed out from exhaustion. When he woke in the morning the space Derek laid in beside him still held memories of warmth but he was always gone. 

Derek didn’t visit him on Friday three weeks after their first time together but Stiles knew it was for the best because he had a full day shift at the library Saturday and he needed a good night’s sleep. He helped patrons find books, re-decorated the children’s section, and did dozens of returns throughout the day as a familiar buzz of arousal built in him. Thoughts of driving directly over to Derek’s once his shift was over and arriving at his door with his cock already hard was his plan.

“Have a good night, Stiles!” Jenna, the head librarian, called as she locked up at the end of the day and he walked to his jeep.

“You too!” he replied with a wide smile, already on his way to half-hard as he hopped in his vehicle.

He pressed the heel of his palm against himself as he drove, shifting uncomfortably in his seat with every rut in the road he hit or red light he was caught at.

He had to take the elevator up to the loft once he arrived at Derek’s building because there was no way he’d make it up the stairs without jerking himself off at least once on the way. He wanted to pull his pants off but he liked it too much when Derek stared up at him with reverence as he unbuttoned and tugged them down for him. 

He knocked because that’s the way he imagined it and he liked drawing out the anticipation. Apparently, Derek did too, because he didn’t answer. Stiles knocked again, then listened for Derek’s footsteps but it was silent.

Stiles pulled the door open and walked in but found the loft empty and quiet. Pouting a bit he pulled out his phone and sent Derek a quick text.

_U gonna be home?_

Stiles flopped down in one of Derek’s cushy armchairs, preferring to avoid the couch since he still couldn’t even think about it without growing almost painfully hard. He restlessly flipped between apps on his phone, opening games and closing them before the level loaded, checking Twitter, looking ahead at the 14-day forecast--nothing could take his mind off Dere, though.

He let out a frustrated grumble and pushed off the couch, ready to leave when Derek texted back.

_On way to reports of rogue omega in Broadhurst Canyon w Scott. Will be a while._

_Need me to drive up?_

_Too risky, stay there. Might have to stay the night._

“Fuck,” Stiles sighed. He typed back, _Be safe, both of u._

_Will do._ Came Derek’s succinct reply. Stiles shoved his phone away, sure that was it, then looked around the loft as he slowly started toward the door. 

He was halfway across the floor when his phone chimed and he checked it quickly. _Miss you_

A wide grin spread across Stiles’ face and he felt his stomach do a flip floppy thing as his cursor blinked an invitation to reply. It was only two words but from Derek, it felt like nothing short of having a poem written about him instead. 

He tapped out, _You too ;)_ but had a moment of panic before sending it, deleted it, then retyped, _:)_.

A cop-out, yes, but without being able to see Derek’s expression Stiles didn’t want to get caught up in a heart-rending cycle of reading too much into two words without context or tone. 

But maybe he could leave a better message before he went home, Stiles thought as he looked around the loft and, when his eyes fell on Derek’s bed, got sudden inspiration.

***

Stiles was having the best dream.

His cock was rock-hard and leaking and someone was stroking it or sucking at it, he couldn’t tell because his neck was being licked and sucked on and as a result, he could feel his legs get restless as he woke.

His eyes popped open, then slammed shut again just as fast as full-body shudder slammed out of him unexpectedly.

“About time you woke up,” Derek rumbled into his ear before pressing his lips against the shell, then tracing it with his tongue. Stiles gasped softly and bucked up in Derek’s hand as he swiftly caught up.

“What are you doing here?” he murmured, shifting his legs so Derek could lay between them more comfortably. 

“Got home late from Broadhurst. Found your _gift_ ,” Derek’s voice cracked raggedly and growled so lowly that Stiles felt it vibrate through his body.

“Liked that, did you?” Stiles replied with a smirk.

“Like?” Derek asked, eyes narrowing as he rose to his knees between Stiles’ spread legs. “Like it?”

Stiles felt a small seed of doubt begin to take root as Derek stared down wildly at him and Stiles thought that this right here was the moment he went too far. He thought leaving his own t-shirt behind that he jerked off into before leaving the loft was a … well, not good necessarily, but maybe kinky? Sure, he thought it was a kinky idea. Maybe leaving the shirt on Derek’s pillow was the error in his thinking.

“Sorry,” Stiles offered quickly, dropping his eyes. 

“Stiles, no,” Derek snorted. “I liked it, okay? A lot. Too much, maybe. The smell of you--fuck.” He broke off and buried his face in his bicep for a long moment before continuing. “I couldn’t stay there without finding you.”

Stiles wanted to push and ask more than Derek was offering because this wasn’t a normal fuckbuddy reaction. He could feel Derek’s hard on and how frayed his control was and knew it wasn’t the time. “What are you going to do now that you have?”

Derek’s eyes flashed bright blue in the dark of Stiles’ room and that was the only warning Stiles got before Derek attacked him with his lips and harsh hot words breathed across his skin and fingertips digging into his hipbones and ass. Stiles opened his arms and welcomed the onslaught, giving in to the fate of being prey.


End file.
